


Scent #10

by peonypaper



Series: Tengoku Labs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonypaper/pseuds/peonypaper
Summary: Labs have discovered out how to extract and bottle an Omega's scent--and Alphas pay top dollar.Like many Omega university students, Ichika sells her scent...never expecting to actually meet anyone who's used it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tengoku Labs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Scent #10

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is VERY original character-heavy. The rest will be firmly Iwaoi/original character. Have rated mature for future chapters. Also, Iwaoi is a couple throughout--no angst there.

I knew I shouldn’t have gone to the game.

  
I thought it would be safe. Not only was I wearing a suppressant tag, I had just come from Tengoku Labs and selling my own scent always left me three things: less poor, incredibly exhausted, and almost scent-less for a few hours.

  
Yua had been so excited at the thought of seeing me, I thought it was worth any risk. As a rule, Omegas avoid sporting events. Too much aggression, scent marking, fighting, and blood. Too much Alpha. Had the new government mandates protecting Omegas helped in recent years? Sure. [Was it too little and too late? Also sure.] Sporting events were still one of the last bastions of Alpha-ness, though, and Omegas were too wily to attend one alone.

  
Except me. I am apparently not wily. Or smart. Or in ownership of any self-preservation. I am _loyal_ , however, and when Yua texted again last night begging me to watch her volleyball game, I timed my Tengoku visit, said a prayer to the gods and ancestors, and trekked to the gymnasium.

  
Yua. Even though she grew up with an Omega neighbor (me), best friend (me) and teammate (also me), she has never really gotten what it’s like to be me. In our village, there were not many Alphas and two of the most charismatic were my father and Yua, herself. I could even play volleyball—almost unheard of for an Omega—all through high school. [I did have to stop playing basketball in middle school when I presented—too much contact. Thirty seconds into our first game, Yua had bloody fists and they had to clear the gym.]

  
I haven’t been as upfront with Yua as I should’ve been about what it’s been like at uni for me. She still sees me as a tall, bold Omega daring anyone to look at me. What she forgets is that most of that safety was provided by her—in the form of her scent. We basically lived together and shared a closet. Before every volleyball game, our pre-game ritual included me sitting in her lap as close as two people could get. [Well, not that close. We were never a romantic couple. Did I have a brief crush on Yua when we were first years? Yes. Yes, I did. Did I confess? Again, yes. Yua has only ever been interested in boys, though. It’s a testament to our friendship that it weathered my confession and short-lived crush.]

  
When I walk into the gym, Yua is the only person I’m looking for. Her game hasn’t started yet—there is a men’s scrimmage that looks to be finishing up by the scoreboard. I scan the floor and there! I can see a group wearing her uni colors in a holding pattern along the opposite side of the gym. My steps stutter, but I can’t let my guard down so I quickly look away from her team and check for an Omega section. There is none. [Again, wily Omegas would NOT be here by themselves.] There is standing room by an exit, however, removed from the playing area. A male-female couple is standing there—I sense they are Betas—and I quickly slide against the wall, a respectful distance away. There are no alphas near me and it feels safe to turn back to looking at Yua’s team. By this time, she’s noticed me and I can see her bright smile from across the gym. As I smile in response, my cheeks actually feel tight, my grin is so large.

  
A loud thwack from the game draws both our gazes and my throat starts to immediately close up—my body typically knows it’s in danger before my mind does. A player from the opposing side of the net has spiked the ball and it’s hit the receiving player in the face. Blood is spouting from his nose, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he's looking straight at me and starts towards me. His teammates grab his arms and another wraps his torso. He’s still coming towards me.

  
My hand goes to my suppressant tag on instinct and I can feel that it’s come loose. [Damn generics!] Players from the opposite side have now converged on the bloodied player and he’s been tackled to the ground. His unrest has spread to his teammates, though, and I can feel multiple pairs of eyes on me. Alpha pheromones are being released so fiercely that I’m pushed back into the wall and feel immobile. Two players—the spiky-haired player who had hit the ball so powerfully and a taller, chocolate-haired player—move to stand in between the tackled group and me. The expression on their faces doesn’t look like Alpha hunger, though. It looks more like wonder?

  
Only seconds have passed and spectators are starting to yell. And move. My Dad’s advice comes to me and it jolts me out of my trance. _Ichika, move quickly. Space is what will save you._

  
I move. As I stumble for the exit, I hear an exclamation from the spiker duo who had moved into the protective stance.

  
“Iwa-Chan, it’s Scent 10!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever posted fanfic. Thanks for reading! More to come...


End file.
